


Harem Boy

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Dena</p><p>A young boy is captured and sold as a slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

Duo huddled in the corner and waited for his turn on the slaver's auction block. He had been on his way to visit friends in England, when his ship had been attacked; Duo and a few others had been spared because of their beauty.

Duo and one other girl had been separated from the other captives, as they were both virgins. The leader of the slavers had gone to great lengths to see that both remained pure. They would sell for more. 

Duo was rudely yanked from his introspection as he was stripped naked and led up onto the auction block. A single tear traced its way down his right cheek as he was reduced to an object to be bought and owned. 


	2. Part 1

Quatre wandered around the market place stopping occasionally to add more wares to the basket his servant carried. Smiling mischievously he managed to brush up against his bodyguard, Trowa. He bit his lip to stop a giggle as the tall man tried to glare at him. He could see the amusement deep inside the eyes of his long time lover.

The day was beautiful and for once the wares being sold were of high quality. A slight frown crossed the blond's face as he realized he would have to pass by the slavers' block to return to his carriage. He despised the way human beings were treated like animals at the auction. 

He was not against slavery, he owned several himself, but he had been raised that slaves were to be treasured and treated well. They were a valued member of any household and they made life easier. A slave that was well cared for and happy was content and loyal. He agreed with this philosophy whole-heartedly and treated his slaves with love and affection. 

As Quatre walked by the slave auction, he suddenly felt pain, sorrow, and shame and reached up a hand, grasping his chest. His empathy was hitting him full force and he was feeling someone else quite strongly. He felt Trowa's strong arms encircle him protectively and this allowed him to catch his breath and gain some control over the unexpected assault of emotions. Looking into concerned green eyes he answered the question he saw in the gaze, "My empathy has been touched. We need to look at the slave auction and see who was able to get past my shields." 

Quatre stared in disgust at the crowd of men and women yelling and screaming in delight at the slaves being paraded naked before them. He felt his heart lurch again and realized that the slender youth now being lead on the stage was the one who had touched his gift. 

Quatre watched in fascination as the crowd abruptly became quiet as they got their first look at the stunningly beautiful boy on the auction block. He was slim, with unblemished milky white skin. There was a rosy glow of good health surrounding the firm and toned form. His hair was in a braid and reached just beyond nicely rounded buttocks. That hair was filled with colors of chocolate, walnut, bronze, red and gold, but it was the face and eyes that were truly arresting. The boy's delicate heart-shaped face was feminine and perfectly formed with full lips that begged to be kissed. His liquid violet orbs were large and shimmered with his emotions. He was one of the most beautiful people Quatre had ever seen. 

Quatre almost didn't hear the remark that started the roar of bids; the lovely creature before them was pure. Quatre gasped as the boy shrank back from the ferocity of the biding war and knew that eyes like this youth had should only be filled with joy, not shame and fear. 

Turning to Trowa, Quatre gave him a gold filled bag with the royal crest upon it. "I refused to allow him to bought by these animals. They will destroy the gentle and giving nature I sense inside this boy... beneath the fear and shame." 

Trowa nodded and quickly pushed himself forward towards the stage. One or two turned to complain and quickly shut their mouths as they saw the insignia that announced this man was a member of the royal household. Trowa gracefully leapt onto the stage and silence gradually descended as everyone noticed who he was. Walking to the slaver, Trowa handed him the gold and announced in a loud voice that the bidding was over. He drew off his cloak and gently covered the trembling youth and led him back to his Lord as the denied bidders grumbled about the injustice.


	3. Part 2

Duo walked silently between his new owner and the bodyguard. The servant followed silently behind with the basket of purchased goodies. Duo gaped as he was led into the palace in the middle of the city, only now realizing he had been bought by a royal family member.

He jerked as the blond softly began to address him. "What is your name, pretty one?" 

"Duo, s..sir." 

"You have nothing to worry about, you will not be harmed here. Trowa, take him to the harem and have him bathed, massaged, and dressed. Have him brought to me once he has rested." 

Duo watched as the blond walked away and the tall one who had paid the slaver took him down a hallway to a huge room filled with music and laughter. He looked about the room in awe as he took in the beautiful ivory and onyx statues, large bathing and swimming pools with waterfalls, and beautiful youths dancing, singing, and playing with each other. 

A large man approached them and was addressed by Trowa, "Duo, this is Hasim. Hasim, have Duo cleaned up and massaged and dressed appropriately. Let him take a nap and then bring him to Lord Quatre when he wakes." The tall man withdrew leaving him alone with the strangers. 

"Shush, little one." Came the gentle voice when Duo began to shiver. "No one will harm you here. We are like family and you are the newest member. Come, let us welcome you!" Duo's head spun as he was suddenly surrounded by the lovely youths in the room, each trying to outdo the others with an introduction. Seeing that Duo was becoming overwhelmed, Hasim sent the excited boys away and tended to the slender boy himself. 

"Hn, didn't anyone ever feed you boy, you're too thin! That's all right, Hasim will fatten you up in no time." The large man keep up a constant stream of comforting talk while he bathed Duo and then massaged him. Duo melted onto the massaging table, unaware that the wine Hasim had poured for him had been lightly laced with a sedative to help him sleep. Under Hasim's tender care, he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Part 3

Quatre and Trowa lay sated and exhausted beside each other. They would often include one of Quatre's harem members in their trysting, but had not done so this time. "What are you going to do with Duo, my love?" Quatre thought for a minute, the boy was very tempting and Quatre had a feeling that he and Trowa could both easily fall in love with him.

"I will have him trained for pleasure and then we will invite Heero over. If Heero likes him and Duo feels the same, then they are welcome to each other. He has not been the same since Relena died. 

"He blames himself for her death, Quatre. She died because his enemies were trying to assassinate him and Relena got in the way. Do you really think he will be drawn to Duo?" 

"Oh yes my beloved. Duo is vulnerable and he will touch Heero's protective instincts. However, if I'm wrong, I'll be more than happy to take him to my bed and I see by looking down that you wouldn't have any objections to that either." Quatre sighed and sat up, "I hope Duo can reach Heero. He's closing himself off and each day another part of him dies. I don't want to lose a friend, so we will make Duo irresistible and gain two friends in the process!"


	5. Part 4

Over the next few months Duo learned the harem rules, which allowed the boys to pair off as they chose, since Quatre thought it was stupid for them all to be celibate waiting on him to choose one for his bed every night. Only Duo remained off limits, but it was explained to him that he needed training first. Duo was surprised to find that he was happy in this new home. There was no competition or backstabbing in this harem as there was in others; Quatre and Hasim wouldn't tolerate it.

Duo learned to dance, sing, and play the flute, and what spots to touch to bring pleasure. He could still remember how red his face had been the first time they'd had him practice sucking on a model of the male organ. He had given and received oral pleasure many times and had learned to pleasure with his hands, but he had never been penetrated by another. He had been penetrated by several models, very gently to learn his limits and teach him not to be afraid of the actual act, but he was being kept essentially pure. He assumed it was for Quatre, but he was wrong. 

Quatre watched Duo from a distance, pleased with the changes he observed in the braided beauty. Duo laughed easily and his eyes were now filled with joy and happiness. He noted how Duo always seemed drawn to anyone who was in pain or unhappy and he would devote himself to cheering them up. He was so compassionate a soul and he couldn't stand to see anyone in pain. He was the most popular youth in the harem and Hasim was hard put to keep the others off him. Quatre knew that if Heero decided that he didn't want Duo, the boy would be happy here and he was content with that, but he hoped that Heero would let this beauty lead him out of his darkness.


	6. Part 5

Heero approached Quatre's home with trepidation. Part of him had wanted to refuse this offer, but he knew the stubborn Arab would just continue to pester him until he gave in and came for a visit. He was greeted warmly by his friend Quatre and his bodyguard Trowa. Heero lived on the opposite side of town and trained the finest bodyguards in the business.

People from all over the world came and hired his pupils. Trowa was one of his finest and Quatre had bought his contract permanently. Heero knew the two were lovers and was happy for them, but seeing them reminded him of his own loss and of the fact that while he had cared deeply for Relena, he had never truly loved her. The guilt of that was slowly eating him alive, as was the thought that maybe he hadn't tried hard enough to save her because he hadn't been in love with her. 

He was shown to his room in the palace and allowed to freshen up before joining Quatre and Trowa for an intimate dinner. Quatre had already informed him that he could choose anyone from his harem that struck his fancy for the night. He usually refused, but with the death of Relena, had no reason for doing this tonight. He had been eyeing a redheaded server all night and was about to tell Quatre he wanted him for the evening, when Hasim entered the room and announced that their entertainment was ready. 

Heero retired to a smaller room with Quatre and Trowa and was served a sweet wine, along with dessert while the musicians warmed up their instruments. The music started and after an introduction, Heero was surprised to hear a seductive, melodic alto fill the air. He glanced over to see the singer but the youth was in the shadows. All he could make out was a slim, petite form with long hair. He listened, enchanted with the smooth, calming voice. That voice soothed him a way that he had not felt since before Relena's death. Despite himself, he was becoming curious about the mysterious singer. 

Quatre could barely hold back a grin as he noticed Heero's interest. He had told Duo he would be debuting tonight. He had requested that Duo perform a song and then a dance. Hasim had taken special care with his appearance. He hadn't seen Duo yet but he'd heard that Hasim had barely been able to get Duo out of the harem because he had looked so beautiful. 

Heero was disappointed when the song ended and the singer had not stepped out of the shadows and taken a bow, but soon, a slow pulsing rhythm filled the room and Heero knew the next entertainment would be a dance. He was surprised when the shadowed form began a slow undulating movement and finally moved out into the lights. 

Heero felt his mouth dry up and he swallowed... hard, feeling a sudden tightness in his pants as he gazed upon the singer/dancer for the first time. The exquisite youth was dressed in traditional harem garb; his long supple legs were covered in a soft and filmy violet material. The fabric was slightly flared for a loose look but gathered at the slim ankles. The translucent clothing teased the watcher with glimpses of the flexing muscles and firmness of those powerful legs. 

The beauty's chest was mostly on display as he wore only a short open vest of matching violet. His torso had been lightly anointed with oil to enhance the defined muscles, and faceted amethyst rested in the taut stomach's belly button. Slender wrists were encircled with bangles decorated with small bells and flashing amethysts. 

Heero slowly drew a heated gaze up the writhing body to look upon the face of an angel. Wide eyes had been lined and smudged with khol and the violet of the outfit had drawn out the unusual color of the boy's eyes. What truly attracted Heero was the openness of those eyes. Those lovely orbs hid nothing of the owner's thoughts and feelings. Heero could see the passion for the dance and the music in those vulnerable eyes and suddenly wanted to spark a different type of passion there. 

"Stunning, isn't he?" 

Heero leaned towards Quatre but found he couldn't take his eyes off of the dancing vision before him. "Yes, who is he?" 

Quatre barely contained a smile of triumph as he realized Heero had taken the bait. "Duo, he's new. This is his debut, now that he has finished his training. Do you desire him for tonight?" 

Heero wanted to shout YES, but knew if this was Duo's first time out, then he was untouched and that it was Quatre's privilege to be his first. "He should be with you and Trowa tonight." 

Quatre snorted, "I give that honor to you." Heero took one look and saw that Quatre would not take NO for an answer... besides he desperately wanted to feel Duo beneath him, moaning in pleasure.


	7. Part 6

Duo smiled as he collapsed into a sweaty heap. He had sung and danced perfectly, despite the distraction of Master Quatre's guest. Duo hadn't been able to take his eyes off the handsome, exotic man. Duo had wanted to crawl in his lap and cuddle with him, especially when he'd seen the hurt deep inside the cobalt blue eyes. He turned as he heard a noise and quickly bowed as Master Quatre entered his chambers.

"Duo, you were magnificent tonight. I was so proud of you. I wanted to let you know that Lord Heero has requested that you spend the night with him." 

Duo smiled softly at the praise, "Is he the handsome one that was sitting by you?" 

"Yes little one, do you want to go to him?" 

Duo rose gracefully and hugged his master, "Yes, I find him very attractive and I want to help him. He's in pain." 

Quatre gently caressed Duo's face before kissing him softly on the lips. "You will be good for him. If you want to go with him after spending a night with him, I will give my blessing. But know that you will always have a home with me and I would give you up for NO ONE else." Duo gave a radiant smile before turning to get ready for Heero. 

Heero paced the room restlessly waiting for the longhaired youth to join him. He knew Quatre would not send Duo to him unless the pretty one agreed to it. Deciding he would go insane if he had to wait another minute, Heero turned to go outside when Hasim entered the room. 

"Lord Yuy, I present to you our most precious jewel, Duo." 

Heero felt his mouth dry up again as the fey beauty entered the room and knelt before him. "How may I serve you, Master Yuy?" 

Heero waved for Hasim to leave as he gently pulled Duo up into his arms. Tenderly, he ran his callused fingers over the delicate face and full lips. "How can such beauty and innocence exist?" he whispered softly. Reverently, he kissed those full lips before plundering the mouth beneath his with his hot tongue. 

Duo gasped as Heero thrust his tongue deep inside his mouth. The force of the action was a surprise after the tenderness of the kiss. Duo quickly responded by twining his tongue with Heero's and teasing it with slow strokes. 

Heero groaned as he felt Duo respond to his kiss. He ran his hand down the slender throat and chest until he reached the firm pebbles on Duo's chest. He ran a thumb firmly over the tiny fruit and was rewarded by a strangled moan of pleasure from Duo. Pulling reluctantly away from that wonderful mouth, he attacked Duo's nipples with a vengeance. 

Duo cried out loud as Heero laved first one, and then the other nipple. He buried his hands in Heero's unruly hair and urged him to continue in small, heated pants. Duo caressed Heero's head and then began a downward journey that led his hands to the firm globes of Heero's butt. Grabbing a cheek in each hand he gave the globes a firm squeeze. 

Heero jerked away from the tortured nipples as he felt Duo squeeze his butt and then tease the crevice between the cheeks. Growling low in his throat, he picked up the slim form and tossed it upon the bed then pinned the writhing body beneath him. Smiling evilly, he ripped off the harem pants and vest and greedily drank in the sight of Duo's nude form. 

Duo felt his erection twitch as Heero ruthlessly stripped him and then raked his eyes over his exposed body. Laughing wickedly, Duo ran a leg up Heero's body and brushed the firm flesh between Heero's legs with a delicate foot. 

Heero snarled down at his teasing lover and decided to take complete charge. He reached down and freed his belt, quickly wrapping it around the wrists of his pinned lover; he secured the belt to the head of the bed. He glanced into Duo''s eyes to make sure he hadn't frightened the youth, but saw only passion and trust in those eyes. Heero felt some of the stone he had built around his heart break off with that look of total trust. 

Duo felt his heart overflow as he saw warmth as well as lust in Heero's eyes. Then he lost all coherent thought as Heero slowly licked and sucked every inch of his body. He kissed, licked, and placed tiny marks all over Duo's body, but avoid his straining organ again and again. Duo moaned and thrust his hips pleadingly to no avail. Heero made it clear that he would attend to the poor neglected erection when he was ready and not a moment before. 

Heero reveled in the passionate response of the boy beneath him. Duo was so beautiful in his suffering and pleading. Those expressive eyes begged him to finish it, even as those lovely lips promised him anything he wanted. Inching up, he placed his dripping erection at Duo's mouth. He moaned loudly as his shaft was greedily engulfed. 

Duo ravenously sucked at Heero's manhood. He twirled his tongue around the head before taking in as much of it as Heero would allow. He enjoyed the musky taste of his lover and savored every inch of the flesh in his mouth. 

Heero had to use all of his considerable will power to extract his shaft from Duo's talented mouth. He intended to come only when he was buried deep inside the braided beauty. He wanted to mark Duo in the most intimate of ways and claim him for his own. Reaching down beside the bed, he found a small jar of warmed oil. 

He poured a generous amount on his fingers, before slipping a finger inside Duo's tight hidden pucker. He could see in Duo's eyes that there was some pain, but Duo encouraged him to continue. As he added another finger, he could see that Duo wanted this as much as he did, and another piece of the stone around his heart shattered. 

Slowly he stretched Duo's opening and reaching deep inside, where he finally brushed against Duo's prostate. He smirked in triumph as Duo wailed his pleasure. Withdrawing his fingers, Heero covered his shaft with the oil. Reaching down he positioned himself and waited. 

Duo looked deep inside those lovely blue eyes and gave Heero the words he wanted to hear. "Take me and make me yours. I want to be with you and belong to you." 

Heero broke the band holding Duo's hair and thrust deep inside Duo's tight body as his hair cascaded down and surrounded them. Pulling back, he quickly thrust inside again, hitting Duo's prostate and wringing a cry of pleasure from the slender throat. Heero thrust deep inside the willing body beneath him over and over, slowly building the pleasure towards its inevitable climax. 

Duo had never experienced such pleasure or intensity of emotion. He loved the feeling of Heero thrusting deep inside him; it made him feel whole in a way he had never realized was possible. Moaning, he felt the pleasure building and thrust upward to meet each downward stroke Heero made. He knew he couldn't last much longer. 

Heero could feel his climax approaching and reached down to rub Duo's erection, giving it the final stimulation it needed to erupt. He roared his completion as he felt Duo come across his belly and Duo's anus spasmed as he climaxed. 

Exhausted, Heero collapsed onto his side and freed Duo's hands. He drew the sated youth into a loving embrace and both were soon asleep. 

Duo awoke in the morning feeling somewhat sore but happier than he'd ever been. Turning, he saw that Heero was already awake and was staring at him. Smiling softly, Duo leaned over and kissed his nose. 

"Duo, I'd like to ask Quatre to give you to me. Will you come and live with me?" 

Tears filled the violet orbs and filled Heero with dread for one moment before the joyful reply of "Yes" burst forth from an ecstatic Duo. 

Quatre was only too happy to give his blessing and allow Duo to leave with Heero. Heero had admitted that he and Duo had a hard road ahead of them, but that Duo touched him in a way that no one else ever had, not even Relena. With Duo's help, he felt he could finally heal himself. Drawing his salvation into a tender embrace, Heero began his journey for home and for the first time felt hope. 

The End


End file.
